DESCRIPTION: This proposal will demonstrate the feasibility of a new immunoassay technology for the identification and quantitation of food borne pathogens. The technology will be capable of operating using food samples, or using human based samples from a diagnostic environment. The technology combines antibody specificity, fluorescent label sensitivity, and the ability to physically separate different species of microbes for recovery and further analysis. The test procedure involves homogenizing a sample and pre-incubation for 30 minutes to 6 hours depending on the sample. A labeled antibody is then added, and incubated for approximately ten minutes. The labeled bacteria are separated and then quantified using their fluorescent signal. Following detection, the separated bacteria can be recovered for culturing or further analysis. PRI is currently studying this technology for the identification of biological warfare agents and other pathogens in water, under an SBIR contract for the Department of Defense. This Phase I will involve the separation, identification, quantification and recovery for culturing of three model bacteria. The bacteria used will be E. coli 0157, Salmonella typhimurium, and (as a matrix interference) Pseudomonas aeruginosa. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE